Portable electronic devices, such as personal data assistants, media players, mobile telephones, tablet computers, and other similar computing devices have become ubiquitous in our daily lives. In some instances, the user may desire to interact with the portable device and/or receive feedback or alerts from the device. Frequently feedback may be audible and/or may consequently be perceived as a nuisance or even yet may fail to preserve the privacy of the communication between the user and his portable electronic device. For example, the user may wish to receive an alert at a particular time or upon the occurrence of a particular even, however the user may wish the alert to be entirely private (e.g., imperceptible by others in the user's surroundings). Non-audible or vibrate modes of operation of certain devices may generally be known, however even these modes have a residual sound effect which may be perceived by the user or persons near the user. Typical vibrators of portable electronics use the spinning of an unbalanced motor to generate vibration, however vibration produced in this manner is typically more aggressive than may be necessary and may consequently be more noticeable and/or audible.